hamster_prismfandomcom-20200214-history
Explained: TD Host Rankings
7. Geoff Ok, I love him as the host in World Tour (which is his best season). He comes in at opportune times (like Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley) and spilled some major tea on her during that episode. He reveals her fat pants, eating habits, lack of personal hygiene, etc. to defend Bridgette who's in Siberia. As for TDA, I feel like I don't know his character at all. We go from a party-loving, "everybody's friend" and chill surfer to a Chris clone: sadistic, vain and condescending towards his fellow castmates. He comes off as incredibly heartless as he makes his "friends" sit in an electric chair or sit under a hammer/anvil that will crush them if they lie. I understand that some people feel like a host SHOULD act this way, but it's not humane and it's not a just way to treat people you consider friends. It goes to show that once someone is in a seat of power they tend to abuse it. 6. Josh I had to put him somewhere. Honestly he's been irrelevant since the Celebrity Manhunt Special aired. He wanted a petty cat fight and was the sidekick to Blaineley, who was the real host. 5. Chris Originally, I loved Chris. Growing up on this show, I loved his resemblance to Jeff Probst especially as a survivor fan. He felt like the perfect blend between two things I loved, survivor and cartoons, so he made me excited to start watching Total Drama. As time went on, I realized that Chris wouldn't be a carbon copy of Jeff Probst, and I wasn't sure how I felt. It's satire so I hoped his representation would be continued, but I felt like he slowly branched into his own person, away from the host I wanted him to be. I did not expect him to become sadistic and derive pleasure from putting contestants in dangerous situations (No Pain, No Game, I Triple Dog Dare You, Zeek and Ye Shall Find, etc.). I know that he's supposed to start drama as the host of Total Drama, but it felt extra at times. Starting from the first episode of TDI, the challenge seemed too extreme. He expected 16-year-olds to dive from a huge cliff into a small "safe zone" guarded by sharks. While it's a cartoon, I have a hard time defending his actions, as I feel like he put contestants in more danger than should've been allowed. OH! And it's not just contestants that he puts in danger. He has a slew of interns, some of whom have died by testing out challenges, yet he still allows them in the show? He starves them, makes them jump from dangerous heights, does not pay them and overworks them to exhaustion. You learn a lot about a person by the way they treat their inferiors. 4. Bridgette Maybe I'm just a sucker for nicer hosts but I really appreciated Bridgette balancing out Geoff in the Aftermaths. While he would talk about injuring contestants, nag Bridgette about the relationship (or flatly ignore her), or ask the management crew for his stylists, Bridgette refocused the show to the contestants who are being interviewed on-stage, which a good host should do. Rather than let it drift into uncharted territory, she knows how to improvise and will redirect the audience's attention to a song, even join with Leshawna and Harold, or towards a new highlight reel. The stage is rarely static when she is on-screen, at least not for long, because she understands her role as a host. 3. Blaineley She's just so entertaining. Unlike Josh, she actually knows how to run the show and asks contestants the hard-hitting questions (without actually hurting them like Geoff and Chris). Her tea-spilling game is on point and I love how much gossip she has for all of the characters. She's a great caricature of celebrity news hosts. I also found it interesting how she had to fight for screen time on the Aftermaths. Granted she wasn't supposed to be the host, but it was interesting to see the contrast between the Celebrity Manhunt Special and Bridgette Over Troubled Water. While she keeps her composure and has the audience's attention in the former, she struggles to make the audience laugh at all for the Aftermaths. We can feel the tension in the room when Geoff counters her, up until he sings "Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley" and she has no defense. I just loved seeing her slow descent from being a diva to being a contestant on World Tour. 2. Chef Hatchet He's the reason Total Drama is what it is. When he's not cooking disgusting meals for contestants, he's out scaring them. Yet, the difference between him and Chris is that there is no actual danger when he hosts, at least not intentional. In Basic Straining, while each contestant is pushed to their limits, they are allowed to drop out at any time, not forced to complete the military training. For Hide and Be Sneaky, he incites fear in the contestants with his degree in man-hunting, but, once again, does not injure any contestants. Had Chris run the challenge, I doubt that the contestants would try as hard to find good hiding spots as Chris is not as intimidating as Chef. For Are We There Yeti?, while there is the danger of Sasquatchanakwa, he explicitly states that it is a survivalist challenge and each team needs to make their way back to camp. However, unlike Chris would likely do, he does not create any obstacles for the contestants, just waits for them to return while he cooks. He's a fair host. While most of his challenges involve tough love, mean nicknames or antagonizing contestants, he pushes the contestants to go farther than they could imagine, particularly in Basic Straining, to toughen people up. And honestly, it's no coincidence that Chef hosts the most in TDI, which is the most beloved season of the show. 1. Don Unlike Chris, he is actually opposed to antagonists cheat their way to the top. While Chris likes them for stirring up drama, Don never hesitates to penalizes cheaters, particularly the Ice Dancers. Isn't a camera hog (not that I would mind >.>)!!! He knows that he is an important factor in the show, but he also knows when to back away and give screentime to the contestants (the sources of drama, heartbreak, friendship, etc.) that make the Ridonculous Race what it is. Imo, if Don hogged the screen, the characters would not have gotten as developed and be considered one of the best generations of characters. He doesn't play favorites (no biased hosting). Unlike Chris, who certainly favored contestants over others, Don sticks to his rulebook and makes sure that no one takes a short-cut out of a challenge. While he does not favor the Ice Dancers or the Goths, he only inflicts penalties if it interfered with the rulebook and NOT because he wanted to stir up drama. While this may just be a result of the show parody, he makes the eliminations fairly painless. Rather than design a ____ of shame to mock the eliminated teams, Don has a carpet of completion. Instead of preparing for physical injury, particularly with the catapult and cannon, contestants have a chance for a quick montage of their time on the show and can walk away without physical harm. Pretty obvious one, but he's not sadistic. It somewhat coincides with the last point, but, unlike Geoff and Chris, he does not derive any pleasure from hurting contestants. Overall, he's charismatic, attractive, good-natured, and actually hosts without bias, unlike the aforementioned hosts. While I do not believe he would be a good fit for Total Drama, he fits well as the Ridonculous Race host. Navigation Category:TD Category:Opinions